


the last one (that you’ll ever remember)

by plinys



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, FemTrope Bingo, Femslash February, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're friends, aren't we?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last one (that you’ll ever remember)

**Author's Note:**

> for my femtrope bingo card's "friends to lovers" square

They’re drinking up on the roof top of Rebecca’s crappy apartment complex when the idea comes up. It’s some silly notion Lila’s gotten into her head. Proably thanks to those cosmopolitan magazines that she always ends up bringing up here and pretending to read.

“Do you think it would really be that different,” Lila asks, before taking a drink from the bottle in her hand, “you know, kissing a girl?”

Rebecca shrugs her shoulders and tries to remain casual when she asks, “how the hell should I know,” in reply.

Lila isn’t discouraged by her tone.

She’s one of the few people that never seem to be put off by the abrasive attitude that Rebecca wears like armor. Instead she just grins like she’s learned some big secret.

“It would have to be,” Lila continues, “otherwise nobody would care this much.”

“Maybe you should try it then? Go find some girl at a bar and kiss her.”

Rebecca can almost imagine how easy that would be for someone like Lila. She would smile that silly little smile she always has on her face and anyone would be a fool not to offer themselves willingly.

It was coincidently the same smile she was wearing right at that moment, when she turns to Rebecca and says, “we’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, we are, weirdo, but don’t go spreading that around.”

Lila nods her head at that, before adding, “and friends help each other out with their endeavors, right?”

“I’m not going to kiss you,” Rebecca says quickly, because she knew how these stories ended, friends didn’t usually become lovers – sure one person might feel something, but the other girl would move on with life as though it all was normal.

She was already expecting that once summer ended Lila would be back to spending almost every waking hour with her sorority sisters, and Rebecca would slowly become a relic of the past. It would be best not to make that inevitable distance more painful.

Though when she looks up to see the teasing and warm smile gone from Lila’s face, and instead replaced with a worried one, she second guesses herself.

“Please,” Lila asks, setting her beer down on the roof top, she leans forward into Rebecca’s space, “we’d only have to do once. It doesn’t have to be anything special, just a quick kiss between friends, and then we’d both know what it was like.”

“Look, I don’t think-“

“I’d just rather do this with someone I trusted.”

And that’s it, that’s what breaks down those walls, because Rebecca’s never really had people who would admit to trusting her, never imagined it possible, until Lila was there before her.

She nods her head slowly once, before forcing the words, “fine just once,” out of her lips as though there was real reluctance holding her back.

She can’t possibly miss the way Lila lights right back up again, insisting, “you won’t regret this,” before bridging the smallest of gaps that had still been between them.

Her lips taste like cheap beer and the cigarettes they had put out mere minutes before, but underneath all of that there’s just a hint of that cherry chap stick Lila always wears. Her fingers move awkwardly up Rebecca’s arms, as though she’s not sure where to put them, hesitant movements that send shivers up Rebecca’s spine, making her press into the kiss more desperately.

It’s not anything like what Rebecca had expected.

Not that that’s a bad thing.

Lila pulls back after a moment, and Rebecca follows after her instinctively, unwilling to lose the sensation of having her so near, before she catches herself and nearly jerks backwards.

Her eyes open to meet Lila’s wide ones. She can only hope the color she sees on the other woman’s cheeks isn’t just her imagination.

“That was,” Lila starts than stops herself, she runs her tongue over the bottom of her lips, and Rebecca cannot help herself from watching the motion.

It’s unfair, this thing that Lila does to her, without even realizing it.

“Weird,” Rebecca offers, as the missing piece of Lila’s unfinished sentence.

There’s a hesitance as she speaks that is _never_ there. Rebecca hates hearing it in her own tone. She shouldn’t feel hesitant about this, shouldn’t want more than what she’s been offered, one drunk kiss is more than she deserves anyways.

“Not weird,” Lila corrects, “different, but not weird.”

“Okay, that’s cool or whatever.”

“You know, maybe we could try it again? To see if it’s not-“

Rebecca doesn’t wait to hear the rest of her sentence, instead she crosses the distance between them as she had wanted to mere moments before, and kisses Lila until the taste of her lips become a familiar one.


End file.
